Shift This Dean
by shattered2silence
Summary: Dean thinks he finally may have found someone but is that someone really who he thinks she is? WINCEST, MILD LEMON not to bad but thought I should still warn you. Disclaimer- I do not claim ownership of supernatural.


Shift This Dean...

Running,I have been doing that a lot lately. Running away from my own thoughts. I just can't seem to get a certain... thing out of my head, memories, a certain person...

Sammy? Dean shines a smile and walks up holding a bag of peanut m&m's. I thought you were back at the motel trying to round us up another case. You look a little outta it, hunting not to much for you to handle now is it? Dean said with that smirk of his.

Jerk. Sam said turning his face to watch the people playing a not so thrilling game of chess in the middle of the park, They don't even know what's out there he thought to himself.

Ah Sammy trying to sweet talk me? You know that's not gonna get you some m&m's.

We haven't had a case in two weeks Dean why are you so cheery? All you have been doing lately is going to bars and pickin up chicks and that has got to be at least the 12th bag of peanut m&m's you have bought in the last three days.

Actually is the 13th Sam but who's keeping count? Come on Sam lighten up maybe you should come with me tonight get out more for once.

You know Dean maybe you should stay in for once, take a break from taking a break and actually act like you want to help look for a case, and your fetish for m&m's is disturbing.

O come on Sam you know I would go to hell and back for a bag of peanut goodness. Dean said as he hit sam across the arm.

That's not even funny. Sam said with a gleam of anger in his eyes.

Sure it is Sammy but I'm afraid I can't stay in tonight anyways because there's a certain somethin thats bound to be waiting for me at the bar.

Of course there is Dean, there always is. Whats this ones name?

Amy Dean, Dean said with a huge grin across his face. And I have actually been seeing this one for the last four nights.

Amy Dean, really her last name is Dean, seems to me like you seem to also love yourself.

You know it Sam, Anyways catch you later I gotta go. Dean said as he jumped up, gave Sam a peck on the cheek and yelled bromance aside and headed east.

mhm, sam mumbled.

4 hours later

Hey pretty lady looks like your waiting for someone special to arrive, Dean says as he wraps his strong arms around a beautiful lady with short brown hair and a rather showy red and black dress.

Actually yes I am, to bad if you had come in my life around 4 days ago maybe I would have chosen you but I mean my man is just to smexy to trade. Amy says with a devious smirk on her face.

O lucky guy then, looks like I may be in need of a time machine of course you would never need one with beauty that time can never change. Dean said with an even more devious smirk on his face.

Ahha well with talk like that I think I should have a drink first. So Dean tell me, where is that brother of yours you said you wanted me to meet tonight? Not that it matters I mean one certain Winchester is all I need.

That sounds a little dirty Amy Dean my dear but he's not comin Sammy doesn't like the night life to much. Dean said while reaching to stroke Amy's arm until he was holding her hand.

O to bad well looks like I have you again to myself. Amy says with a smile.

2 hours later

This has got to be the one. Dean thought as Amy straddled him all sheets askew.

I have always wanted this, Always! Amy thought as she bent down to nibble on Dean's ear a little.

Ahh. Dean breathed. Amy, chick flick moment aside, this feels like I have always known you.

Amy smirked a little. Same here Dean, What if you have always known me? Amy bite down right around the heart area of the skin to where a little drizzle of blood ran down Dean's sweat glistened side.

O! Dean said a little louder than usual flipping Amy to where he was now the one straddling her. Well what if I said I know your secret?

That didn't hurt now did it Dean? I don't know what secret you are talking about?

Dean smirked and bent down to brush his lips across her neck and finally to her ear. O I think you know exactly what secret I mean.

Well then enlighten me dear, what secret do I have? Amy laughed a little.

Dean's lips found her lips and bit down softly then moved close to her ear again. I would rather you just admit it.

Amy laughed harder this time. No I dont think I will.

said as he started to get up and move towards the bathroom.

Jerk! Amy Dean called after him.

Ah I told you before Sammy, tryin to sweet talk me won't get you my m&m's. Dean said with a rather large smirk across his face as he stepped inside the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Amy Dean's face had never looked so shocked before. He knew this whole time and he didn't care, why didn't he say something? Amy thought as she shifted back into her real form.

Dean stood surrounded by steam with one hand on the shower wall and the other just by his side with the water running off of his hair. What am I doing? He thought to himself. Fudge! Dean said as he was forcefully shoved against the other shower wall.

Very good Dean, looks like that crazy pagan god lady got you to stop swearing finally. Sam said with his hands pressed hard against Dean's shoulders.

Fudge is actually a catchy word you should try it sometime. Dean looked into Sam's eyes and put on one heck o' a smile. But I must say Sammy, your other form was slightly more attractive.

Sam pushed his body firmly against Dean's and cautiously put his lips near Dean's ear. Your eyes betray your words brother.

Dean flipped Sam around to where he was once again the dominate one. Sammy truth be told I.. chick flick moment still aside.. well I.. Dean brushed his lips just as cautiously over Sam's neck and to his ear. I love you Sammy, Truly love you. Dean made his way to the skin area just around where the heart would be and bit down with a force of great hidden emotion to where a trail of blood was now being washed away by the water.

Ahh! Mmmnnn. I guess I deserved that. I love you too Dean I just thought you wouldn't love me in this way not unless I was something else. Did you really know this entire time?

Yeah Sammy I did, Dad told me you were a shifter when I was 15 and Amy Dean, really Sammy, I mean come on you took the amy out of Sammy and just used my name like one of those slash fan things.

Sam smiled at that. Well looks like the slash fan groups were right.

Yeah Sam but really dude your going to have to switch to Amy sometimes cause I don't know if I can handle all of that. Dean winked and did an up down look on Sam.

Sam pushed Dean back a little and turned his back to him sending his smirk to the shower wall. Is this a better view for you then?

Dean laughed. At least you know that you have to be the woman in this relationship.

Sam spun around and suddenly Dean was against the wall again. Maybe you shouldn't assume anything Dean. I might just surprise you. Sam said as he traced Dean's face with his tongue from Dean's chin to the corner of his right eye.

Sammy come on now I was just messin with ya a little sweetcheeks. Dean reached his hand to stroke Sam's wet bangs back from his face for he could once again look into Sam's eyes.

Sam looked at Dean with a passion in his eyes that he had always tried to hide before. Things are going to be pretty different from now on aren't they Dean?

Yeah Sammy looks like. Dean leaned in and put his strong lips to work on Sam's just as strong lips and soon the bathroom's steam multiplied till all you could make out was a blur of two bodies attached as one and a wet handprint on the glass door of the shower.


End file.
